Dream Cloud
by Ricordi
Summary: Everyone is gathered for a talkshow about life's everyday questions. How will they answer to them? Total cracktacious,some topics may be wack but still, Read and find out,also review.[topic 09: Tomoyo goes backstage! and pissed!]
1. topic 01: Love

Tsu: Ah! hi there! I made a talkshow kind of fic concerning all the everyday questions in life. It may be random or normal but still, all the ideas just fall into my brain. Some may be funny and just plain wack!

I deleted my first fic coz' I want my first fic posted here a nice one!

Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa reservoir chronicle... CLAMP does!

All the idiocy and stupidity plus typographical ang capitalization errors are all mine!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right! Let's welcome our host for tonight… Kimihiro Watanuki!!!

(applause)

Wata: Welcome to Dream Cloud. Tonight, we have four I mean… a whole lot of guests. But before that I want to ask something to the staff… WHO THE DARN HECK PLACED ME HERE AS THE HOST, HUH?!

(looks back at the crew with a death glare then glances at Yuuko, laughing) You did this?!

Yuuko: Well since Morodashi can't host for tonight, I asked the crew to put you as a replacement. Now continue with the show. We can't make the audience wait!

Wata: Oh for the love of…

Yuuko: What was that!?

Wata: Oh uhmm nothing. (ahem) Right, let's start. Our first question is… What is love?…ugh. This is so random (smiles quickly and scans the guest until he found Syaoran raising his hand). Yes, Syaoran-san?

Syaoran: Love is uhh… (takes out a book and reads then discreetly hides it in his back) A great and strong feeling of …Joy!

Sakura: But that's not what it says here (takes out the book Syaoran hid) See?! Have you been lying to me Syaoran-kun?!Or is it dictionary-san?

Syaoran: I-I'm not lying to you hime… You can look at that dictionary you're holding. But don't say that I didn't warn you…

Sakura: (opens the book) let's see… lonely… loop… lord… lorry… lost… Ah! Here. Love. Love is…is…oh my! Syaoran-kun… Are you sure that this is a dictionary?

Syaoran: Dunno, I just picked it up at random…

Sakura: But it says here at the cover on the lower right hand corner… _'Anatomy and characteristics of…'_

Syaoran: No! hime! Don't say the last word!!!! Oh God, how did I manage to accidentally taint Sakura's pure soul!

Sakura: Why? Is it so bad to say the word…

Syaoran: NOOOOOO!!!! Don't!

Sakura: Why not?

Syaoran: Because!

Wata: Let's leave them for a while, how about the others answer , hm?

Fai: Love is… Kurotan!

Kuro: Huh?! Now what the heck are you saying?!

Fai: It's true!

Kurotan: since when did I become a definition for a darn shit noun!?

Fai: But it's right here at Sakura-chan's book!(holds the book together with Sakura) See? It's in bold letters as well, (points at the word) **K-U-R-O-T-A-N**! The title of the book says '_Anatomy and characteristics of…'_

Kuro(steals the book): You are NOT gonna finish saying the title to all these audiences!

Fai/Sakura: but why?

Kuro/Syaoran: because!

Kuro: Tch. Who is the author of this stupid book!?

Yuuko: That would be me.

Kuro: I knew it. Why the heck are you authoring such crap to everyone and how did my name appeared on the definition!?

Yuuko: It's like this…I asked Fai and Sakura if they know the meaning as in the literal meaning of love but they don't know. At least they know what it is emotionally but not literally, and then they suggested that it might be a name of a particular person so I wrote your name. End of story.

Kuro: But why me!?

Yuuko: If you're so darn good-of-a-ninja, then tell us, what is the meaning of love?

Kuro: Love is like a dress or chocolate. You don't know what you get and they come in all sizes and shapes.(Just like someone who swallowed a dictionary whole. Take that Mokona)

Wata: And who told you that? Tomoyo-hime(currently absent)?

Kuro: Tell anyone that and you're long gone dead.

Sakura: I didn't know Tomoyo-hime told you that…

Fai/Syaoran: Me neither…

Kuro: Get used to it. As long as that perspective of love that dimensional bitch fed you gets out of your heads, got it?!

Fai: Hyuuu…Kuro-daddy's the best!

Kuro: Ah, Shaddap!

Saku/Syao/Fai/Yuuko: It will never get out of our minds!

Next topic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsu: I really want to make it more hilarious but this is all that my head could formulate...(sigh) I was inspired by another fic(not in here) So I made one but Completely different.

Hope you like it at this point. Next topic coming up...sooner or later.


	2. topic 02:Chicken or egg?

Tsu: Ahhhh! I used something bad on the last chap. My, how could I :) Anyway, Thanks a lot for the reviews!!!

I was sketching for the costumes at our play when I thought of this. I just had to type it.

Next topic is here!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wata: Welcome back! Sorry for the delay. Kurogane-sama just can't help being upset to Miss Yuuko about the book so we took a short break while he's giving her a sword chase.Much like what you see when chasing Fai-san. At least he didn't hurt the audience or Dream cloud will definitely sue him for that. But now (sigh) the set is a huge mess so all of us here were given stools by the crew to sit on until the set is restored. Now for the next question as requested by one of our audiences: _which came first, the chicken or the egg?_

(Mokona rises)

Yes Mokona?

Mokona: The egg! The egg!

Kuro: And where did the egg came from?

Mokona: From Yuuko? No wait, from Clow?

Kuro: Of course it's the chicken!

Wata: And where did the chicken came from?

Kuro: Uhh… the egg… no wait… (thinks hard)the egg came from the chicken… and the chicken came from the egg(gives up)… Gah! Go ask Fai if you must!

Fai: Hmmm... I'm not sure if I remember correctly but the egg came from the supermarket. You see, Sakura-chan and I were shopping for groceries one day at a different world. We bought some eggs from the poultry section when there was a giant explosion. The egg grew into a giant chicken. We hid behind the crates and then we saw a giant chicken getting laid on by… was it Snoopy or is it Garfield? Or maybe Hello Kitty? Then the chicken and Snoopy or whatever peanuts character it was merged and turned into thousands of eggs which we luckily caught and ate for breakfast the following day. Ne, Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Yes. Somehow it tasted different. Tasted like chicken with cranberry sauce. Yet it was delicious!

Syaoran: So the egg that I sent to Yuuko-san as payment for the Fondant au chocolat was a cross of a chicken and Snoopy-san?!(looks at Mokona then whispers) Mokona, did Yuuko-san received it?

Mokona: No. Black Mokona(currently with Tomoyo-hime at a last-minute-cloth-raid) said that it got stuck between other dimensions.

Syaoran: So then, where did the egg landed?

Mokona: I'm sure that it's somewhere that we've been to.

Syaoran: I have a bad feeling about this…

(network phone rings)

Wata: Hello. Yes. Yes. He's here. Right, I'll put him on. Syaoran-san, it's Ryuou from Outo.

Syaoran: Uh-oh… Tell him I'm busy

Wata: with what?

Syaoran: Um…

Wata: Come on! Speak up or else I'll be the one paying for the telephone bill you know. It's a host's obligation, to treat the guests nicely but they never treat the host nicely in return! (sobs)

Mokona: Oh, come on, it's your first time as a host, why do you care?!

Wata: Just shut it! (sobs at one corner, leaving the phone over to Syaoran)

Syaoran: Umm..hello…Ryuou?

Ryuou: Hey there(pant) I just wanna inform you about a new breed of demon(pant) It's way stronger than an I-1(pant) it's kinda weird though(pant)

Syaoran: could you describe it for me?

Ryuou: (pant) It's got wings much like a chicken but I can't seem to find common sense to the staff at fairy park. The body looks like a character I've seen on TV.(pant) It's been utter chaos here since that demon showed up and…. And………………………..

Syaoran: Hello? (sweatdrops) I think the line's dead. (puts down the phone and shrugs back to his seat)

Wata: (revived by the power of alcohol) I think that's it for now. We'll get in touch with Outo after the show. My, I never knew that chickens and cartoon characters know how to get laid on…

Next topic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsu: Sanrio is for Hello kitty as Peanuts is for Snoopy. Gosh, one of the mysteries of animation(kidding). I like unfinished conversation on the phone scenes so I had to put Ryuou on the scene. I imagine that he will invite Syaoran over at Outo but can't, Syaoran has to stay at Dream cloud!!!

Next topic... a game of Old Maid. See who wins(obviously) and who loses(which will lead to total destruction or not, as long as the word temper exists)


	3. topic 03:old maid

Tsu: Tis chap is not about a topic but about a game they will play. Just like in some shows, they have segments...

Next topic is here!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wata: Here we are! Welcome back to Dream cloud! This time, we set up a game for our guests. We have six players for tonight and the game they are playing? An old fashioned game of Old maid! We use the style of placing a Joker in the deck and the game will only end until the Joker is the only card left. We separate the cards into equal parts for our players here.

Let's start. First, we will show you the stats of the game:

Sakura

Cards: 2 Queen; 2 Jack; 2 King; 2 Ace.

(No card left)

Syaoran

Cards: 2 fours; 4 twos; 3 sixes

(Card left: 1 six)

Fai

Cards: 4 eights; 1 six; 2 aces; 2 tens

(Card left: 1 six)

Kurogane

Cards: 2 fours; 1 Joker; 2 Queen; 1 five; 2 nines; 1 ten

(Card left: 1 Joker, five, ten)

Yuuko

Cards: 2 fives; 2 Jacks; 2 Kings; 2 nines; 1 ten

(Card left: 1 ten)

Mokona

Cards: 1 five; 4 sevens; 4 threes

(card left: 1 five)

Wata: Now that we have the stats, let's begin the game, Sakura has already won since she has no more cards left, we shall start with Syaoran.

Syaoran draws from Fai. They are both clear!

Kurogane draws from Yuuko. She is clear.

Mokona draws from Kurogane. Oh no! It's the Old maid. Mokona shuffles quickly. But he cannot fool the ninja, what will Mokona do now?

Mokona: I know! PAAAAAAAAAA! (swallows the five card)

Kuro: Hey! You can't do that! Swallowing a five card, that's cheating!

Mokona: But nothing in the rules said that cute creatures cannot swallow cards whole! And besides how did you know that the card I swallowed was the five card! Now that's cheating! Kuropon's being mean!

(Everyone nodded)

And so, this concludes the game of Old Maid. Due to good reasoning and inevitable cuteness of Mokona Modoki, Our Old Maid is...Kuropon!

Wata: We will be back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsu: well that was an understatement... too bad, I want to make a cat-fight on Fai-mommy and Kuro-daddy but that will come in the later topics.

Oh well, that's it for now. Dunno when the next topic will come.

Also accepting any request topics or any suggestions from readers!


	4. topic 04: the turkey

Tsu: Hey!!! finally, got d chance to update!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wata: Here we are again, And now for the next question: **why did the turkey cross the road?** (glances at Yuuko)

Yuuko: Not now! I'm busy with a costumer! Go bother somebody else!!

Kuro: Hn! I don't care (disappears, don't worry, he'll be back)

Syaoran: I really don't know…maybe it wants to get run over so that it will lose it's memory and it's feathers will get scattered to different dimensions…I think…

Sakura: Is that really why the turkey crossed the road? Oh don't leave me Syaoran-kun, onegai? Umm…(looks left-and-right) where is Syaoran-kun?

Fai: Maybe Syaoran-kun went to where the turkey was and probably saving it by now… and if ever that happens… just like what he said before, He'll leave you Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun will be with the turkey in search for it's feathers scattered across different dimensions…

Sakura: So Syaoran-kun is… a… t-two-timer?!

Fai: I guess so. Now where did Kuro-piichu went off to? (disappears)

Mokona: (hops onto Sakura's shoulder) Don't believe Syaoran. The turkey crossed the road because… Sakura… w-what's wrong?!

Sakura(crying) : DAMN YOU SYAORAN-KUN!!! BASTARD!! TWO-TIMERRR!!! (runs away)

Mokona: (sweatdrops) Wait! He's not a two-timer!

Yuuko: Actually he's a three-timer. I've just finished talking to the costumer. It was Seishiro. He asked me if I could return his 'freedom' after Syaoran did away with him thinking that Seishiro was a throw pillow.

Sakura: (Turns around) DAMN HIM!!! And I was supposed to put him on video! Waaaaah! (Pulls out rifle or bazooka, whatever) I'm gonna tell Touya!! (Fires straight to Mokona)

Mokona: (Got hit and was starting to sing Christmas songs in off-key)

Yuuko: Watanuki! What the heck did you asked them anyway!

Wata: ' So it's my fault then… Hn!' Ummm… I asked them why the turkey crossed the road?!

Yuuko: (mesmerized by the stupidity of everyone) Well to get to the other side of course!!!

Next topic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsu: Wheee! Someone asked me about the title of the book in the 1st question... don't worry! it will reveal itself soon!

Accepting ideas, comments, and request topics!


	5. topic 05: babies

Tsu: That topic sucked! Here's the makeup for it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wata: Every body was supplied with a filler memory of what happened earlier(even me!) to avoid another ruined set... Now! Next question: How are babies made and where do they come from?

(Syaoran raises his hand eagerly)

Syaoran: Kurogane-san said it had to do something with tadpoles and eggs. I tried to make one you see. I placed the tadpole inside the egg and nothing happened. I waited for a whole week and nothing happened! I think the tadpole drowned. How do I get to make one? Do I have to marry the chicken and the frog? Or marry the egg and tadpole? But how do I marry them? Does it need a priest? I can ask Yukito-san for that. Oh that's right, chicken egg was too big so the tadpole drowned. Guess I just have to settle for quail eggs then! And another thing… how can I put the tadpole into the egg without breaking the shell?

Everybody froze to Syaoran's 'innocent' explanation

Sakura: Why do you want to make a baby?

Syaoran: Because everybody thinks that I came from Fujitaka-san and that's not right! I can't have the joy of being a full man when I shared my life with a man?!

Sakura: All right! I'll help you. On one condition. 'I also hate the way people say that we came form inside Clow as well!' When we have a baby, let's name her… Sakuran… Okay?

Syaoran: Um.. Sure! But first, we need to know how babies are really made!

Fai: My, Such innocent children… Babies of course come from Santa!

Kuro: (snaps back)Wha?! And how do you know?!

Fai: Santa lives in Celes. One of the reasons that place became popular. Until that time...

Kuro: Now that's just darn insane!

Fai: Well tell us again how babies are made in your world?! You're oldest so at least you know how…

Yuuko: I heard that! I'm eldest!

Fai: Sorry...

(Will Kuro-dan tell the truth except for that tadpole and egg thing metaphor?)

Sakura: Babies come from Santa? Is he a god?

Fai: Of course! Weren't you listening?

Kuro: No! Babies come from first when the woman gets pregnant!

Fai: But how does the woman go pregnant?

Kuro: Uhhh…(will he spill it?) The man –toot- and the woman –toot- and they both –toot- then –toot- after –toot- the woman gets pregnant…

(sweatdrop)

Syaoran: Eh!

Kuro: (hisses to Yuuko) asshole! Why did you censor my explanation!?

Yuuko: Because the rating of this fic is G ;

Fai: But Kuro-chuu, that's…( Snaps back)

Sakura: I don't understand? Can you demonstrate it for us?

Syaoran: (Snaps back) NOOOOO!!!!

Kuro: Definitely not!

Fai: But why not?

Kuro: Last time I demonstrated how swords can be used as cooking utensils, I got sued and Souhi nearly taken away from me!

Sakura: So we're not making babies anymore?

Syaoran: Sorry. But no.

Yuuko: that's right. This fic is G and I have the right to stop whatever's not good in here!

Syaoran: Is the clone me a baby?

Everyone: NO!

Syaoran: So he's a second rate trying hard copycat?! Ah well…

(Sakura still hasn't snapped back, Mokona finally got the highest tone of deck the halls right, and everybody else were left facefaulted..)

Next topic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsu: So? will that cover for the earlier chapter?

Accepting ideas, comments, and request topics!


	6. topic 06: revelation of the book and sex

Tsu: Hi there! I'm back! as For the questions lately, ButtonPinCollector-san,yes, I am a Filipino(it's written all over my profile) and I've just woken up... It's 1 am I think...

Now for the next topic!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wata: What is sex?

Yuuko: Lemme see…it's in the book. Now where is it?

(Backstage door opens)

Wata: Oh look! It's Tomoyo-hime and Black Moko-chan! Uh..erm…you seem…gloomy today…w-why? (avoids Tomoyo's death glares which pointed directly to Kurogane)

Tomoyo:(marching heavily and fast) H-h-how could you Kurogane! How could you defy the laws of a ninja!? Isn't keeping your word a duty?! Why?! Why!?

Kuro: I don't get you…

Sakura: Oh here! Tomoyo-chan has the book after all (snatches the book from Tomoyo) Now we can find the meaning of sex! (Flips open) Let's see…Whenyou'relonely,youlordoversomeoneandgetslorryandlost, youmakelove!(snaps back)oh!(tuns beet red)W-w-who placed this picture huh?!(Glances down) S-s-syaoran-kun (mad face) how could you?!

Syaoran: I do not know what you mean hime…

Sakura: Take a good look for yourself!

Fai: Hey!(looks at the picture and turns red) It's a picture of Kuro-wan and Syaoran-kun Kissing! The caption below says: It all stated with sword training and gets deeper….

Syaoran: Kurogane-san, I think we're busted!

Kuro: Uh-huh…

Tomoyo: And you are supposed to get married to Souma! (weeps and runs out with Sakura)

Sakura: She's right! (throws the book to mokona)

Mokona: See? Syaoran's a four-timer!! Eh! What's this on the next page!(turns red) I-i-i-i-it's…..

BlackMokona: Touya-ou and Fai doing it!

Fai: Wha?! Lemme see… Oh no! (Looks behind)

It's Chii!

Fai: C-Chii! What are you doing here?

Chii: where is the man who destroyed the beloved codex of our clan!?

Yue: Here! And who do you think you are huh? Tampering with the bloodline of Clow!

Chii: You started it! We're direct descendants of Frosty!

Syaoran: Then, why are you shaped like humans?

Chii: Well, it's our advanced magic…

Fai: W-wait.. WE!? But I thought you're from Santa and Ashura-ou?!

Chii: No way! I'm Frosty's wife! Ashura's his ex! That's why I had you, my son, to seal him away!

Fai: I see, now I remember except for the excuse of leaving Celes…

Chii: You don't want to be blasted by that sleeping fool for what you did to his forehead so you left. Period. Now( points at Yue) Prepare for your demise! In the name of frosty and for what your king did to Fai as well! (attacks)

Yue: We did nothing of the sort!!

Snowball fight!

Mokona: Since no one is stopping us… The title of the book is _Anatomy and Characteristics of Gay Porn!!!!_

Kuro: That bitch! Where is she!?

Yuuko: Now I remember… Touya didn't have red eyes and Sakura isn't a blond…

Kuro/Syaoran: Uhhhh……(facefaults)

Wata: Puhleezzz… sex is gender. For God's sakes, stop the snowballs! (gets hit by one from Black Moko-chan) Why you!!! Get back here!!

(Tomoyo and Sakura are currently buying pink dresses for Syaoran and Kuro, Chii and Yue are still in the middle of a snowball fight, and Yuuko is explaining to Fai the miracle of Picture editing)

Next topic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsu: (Please dont hurt me) I can't think of a better titile for the book and this chap came out a little less to what I expect to type it. Ah well...


	7. topic 07: chocolate war 1

tsu: teeheehee... man.. It's 2 weeks (2 WEEKS dammit!) and I haven't updated...now. I have!

Enjoy the topic...

* * *

Wata: Welcome back! Now…(something falls from the sky) Ah! What's this?

Yuuko: I think it's a box of chocolate

Fai: Hyuuuuuu! Chocolate! (Snatches chocolate)

Mokona: Gimme that!!! (pulls box away from Fai)

Box lands on Sakura's lap

Sakura: Chocolate… t-this is… a box of that Special edition chocolate I saw in a store! This is what I was trying to buy. But noooooo! Syaoran-kun just had to be strict even on chocolate! This is mine!

Syaoran: No! hime! You don't know what that contains! (tries desperately to grab the box away from Sakura)

Kuro: Hmp! What is in that thing anyway! (looks at the box) B-but this is. Heh! This is mine now! (drools over)

Fai: Aw! Kuropon, no fair! You don't like chocolates! So why now you take it away from the kids! Give it!

Kuro: No way! If any of you eats this….

Fai: You don't want me to call Chii back now don't you?

Kuro: who cares!

Mokona: Wah! Daddy's no fair!

Eveyone: No fair! (gangs up on the box) That's very rare so give it!

WAR!

The set now has tables turned over and is a whole mess…

Sakura: Okay troops…we cannot let Syaoran-kun's group keep us from getting that rare chocolate!

Mokona: Yep!

The other side of the set…

Kuro: Right! We must protect the chocolate from those sugar-active, hyper drunks!

Syaoran: Yes!

Back at Sakura's base…

Fai: Okay… Commense the siege! Attack!

Sakura/Mokona: Yaaaaaah!

Kuro: raise defense mechanisms!

(actually its just the mirror panels they saw at the photography section…like it has any match against slingshots and cable wires)

Syaoran: Kurogane-sama! The shields won't work!

Kuro: Then we will have to use…

BEAM!!!!

Zap!

Zap!

Sakura: Fai-san! Moko-chan! Noooo! (emits glowing energy)

Feather-duster!!!!!!

Sakura: Now I can get to the chocolate with ease! W-what the?! Where's the chocolate! (glances left and right) Y-yuuko-san? How did you get the chocolate?!

Yuuko: Easy. This was mine from the start. It was payment from a costumer who was trying to buy a certain sword named Ginryuu. I already gave the sword. But now, I see that this chocolate is just a corner away from here, I suppose I should make use of this to the very extent. (eats chocolate)

Sakura: Oh my…

Kuro: (at rage) What?! You sold my sword for a box of Liqour chocolates! You damned witch!

And so this is how our beloved travelers battle over a box of chocolate.

Hey Ana, have some!

* * *

tsu: hope you enjoye the chocolate war! 


	8. topic 08: the pimple

tsu: Hi! I just got home and as i open mah computer... WTF!!! Chap.149 is already up actually the spoilers are...Maaan! I cried reading 148 and now teh angstfest is getting higher! Phweet! I'm kinda depressed though, Fai stabbing Sakura... I went 50 hurrah and 50 nooooo! on that.. I had dreams about that chaptire and oh God no! It's Palm Sunday!

* * *

Wata: w-w-well, (trembling) the set is another total mess so we were provided another placemwhich is nearby so on w-with t-the sh-show! 

Mokona: Why is Watanuki nervous?

Wata: N-never m-mind…

Sakura: Why Watanuki-san? Please tell us…

Wata: I-it's S-syaoran-s-san…

Sakura: Eh? What about Syaoran-kun?

Fai: Say…where is Syaoran-kun?

Wata: P-please… don't ask him to come here…

Fai: Why?

Wata: I-it's about the question…i-it m-may a-affect h-him…

Sakura: What is the question?

Wata: It's ab-about p-p-p…

Yuuko: come on, say it!

Wata: P-pi-pi-pim-pim-pimp-pimpl-pimples!!!okay! IT'S ABOUT PIMPLES! Whoops!(covers mouth)

Sweatdrop

Everyone: Pimples?

Wata: Yes, pimples. You see, when you went all warfreak-like earlier…

Flashback

WAAAAARR!!!

Syaoran: Ummm..Kurogane-san…

Kuro:what! We're in the middle of a siege here! BEAMMMM!

Syaoran: It's just that… um… Can I go to the bathroom please?

Kuro: WTF!!! You're just gonna go to the bathroom? Tch. If you gotta go, you gotta go… GO!! I'll take it from here (gets hit by a rock)

AARRGGHH! Damn mage! BEAMMM!!!

Syaoran: Thank you! (bows and runs to the bathroom)

AT the bathroom…

Syaoran: Whew! Thank goodness they didn't noticed!

Wata: Noticed what?

Syaoran: W-WHAA?! Watanuki-san, w-what are you doing here?

Wata: Hiding. I took the chocolates and replaced them with some cheap liquor chocolate..… I already ate them but there's one left. Here. You can have it. Just don't tell anyone especially Yuuko-san. Okay?

Syaoran: All right. Hey, this is delicious! Thank you so… why are you looking at me like that?

Wata: O-oh! N-nothing…

Syaoran: is there anything wrong? (looks at mirror) WAAAAAAHHH! What's that on my forehead!? It's like a big red dot with a white speck on the center!!! Watanuki-san! What's this?

Wata: May I welcome you to the world of puberty. What you have there is a pimple. It's a collection of oily substances formed as a red spot. Don't press it or squish it even if it itches because it will turn into a wound. And once more…having a 'zit' may make you less attractive to the ladies especially Sakura-san So may I recommend you to some pimple cream and…and…. S-syaoran-san, what's wrong?!

Syaoran: (at anger mode) WATANUKI KIMIHIRO!!! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!! NOW! FEAR MY HIEN!!! (summons hien and runs after watanuki) YAAAAHH!

Wata: P-please no! Now you sound like Yuuko or Kurogane-san!!! Boss! Help!

Yuuko: What is your wish?

Wata: Can You keep Syaoran-san here in the toilet to cool for a while?

Yuuko: And in return?

Wata: Whatever!

Yuuko: Fine. As Payment, you must ask the topic of why Syaoran is mad at you.

Wata: SURE!!! JUST GET HIM OUT OF MY HAIR! I HAVE A HOSTING TO DO!

End flashback.

Yuuko: So You're the one why that chocolate was cheap! Get back here, lousy host!

Fai: Awww… don't be like that, although, you are right, so let's let him off easy this time… how's ten bottles of high grade liquor sound?

Wata: WHA?!

Sakura: No complaints. We'll add twenty chiffon cakes if you do complain. Now where's Syaoran-kun, I'll just go and untie him.(runs off)

Yuuko: NOW GET ON WITH IT!

Wata: O-okay!(runs out)

Fai: but, we don't have a host now!

Tomoyo: I'll replace!

Everyone: sure!

Next topic

* * *

Tsu: If anybody thinks my timing is bad for this story... I just mde it to relieve my ongoing angstdramafestival and for the others as well...

Geeez! I still have tears on my face! poor chibi fai... and whoever fell from the tower as well...damn FWR... but then, without him, we will have never got to meet our travelers!awww...(sobs) Faaaaiiiiii!!!!


	9. topic 09: backstage

Tomo: Ahem. While our dear Watanuki is buying liquor and cake for complaining about the cost, Let's take it backstage, and ask the people behind the Props, Chocolate, Yaoi porn, my digicam, the ever controversial dimensional blob-thingy, Mokona's 108 secret techniques, evil cases, Garfield and frosty, slingshots, EVERYTHING! So, where will we start? Oh look, the costume designer…wait…that's me right?

Everyone nods

Tomo: Sorry about that. Here's someone who is not me. The cameraman! Hello there…er…umm…What is your name before we start?

Cameraman: The name's Mike.

Tomo: well, Mr. Mike, would you care answering some of our questions? '_Who writes the script? I'll raid him/her/it(?) later._'

Mike: Why yes. LOLIPOP!

Tomo: Alright. Here's a question from our Syaoran-kun, "When you finish recording the show, will you show it to Toya-sama?"

Mike: Yes.LOLIPOP! LOLIPOP! I DEMAND LOLIPOP!

Mike suddenly transforms into Suppie

Sakura: Suppie! Aren't you supposed to be on the other studio? Have you been spying on me?

Suppie: LOLIPOP!!! MUST-HAVE-SUGAR!!! (Aims fireball at Sakura)

Sakura shrieks

Mokona: Don't worry Sakura! (opens mouth and sucks the fireball)

Mokona: Whoops!

Farting sound (Warning, Manjuu smoke is dangerous for your health)

Fai: I never knew milk puddings let out smoke, and Hyuuu! That has got to stink!

Tomo: Huh? What stinks?

Syaoran: Kurogane-san, you don't smell anything funky now, do you?

Kuro: No, only peaches. Mmm…peaches..

Syaoran: What's gotten into him?

Fai: Since Kuro-bowow has a sensitive nose, it must've retaliated and cracked down, so it affects his brain. Oh well, now I must find the extinguisher and dance!

Sakura: Help! Kurogane-san is eating me!

Syaoran: NO! DON'T!

Kuro: Mmmm… pancake! AAAAAAAA!!

Pancake slap!

Syaoran: Huh? Who was that?

Sakura: Souma!

Kuro: Mmmm…chocolate milk! Souma! Where's the cookie you owe me! Get back here! Tch. This is the reason why I want to go home in the first place! Souma! Don't you dare go with Kendappa again without giving me the cookies I won from you in that sumo wrestling fight!

Tomo: We'll leave them for a while. Next place is the beast den..I mean petting zoo! Here, all of the magical beasts you've seen in the journey. Oh look! It's Syaoran's kudan. Umm…excuse me…Fox-san?

Fox: What!

Tomo: Can I ask you something?

Fox: Well make it snappy. I have a five o'clock knitting session with the falcon kudan.

Tomo: Okay. So how does it feel being on fire and all?

Fox: Well it sucks! If all of you thinks it's cool to have a blazing fox, how's about a pregnant fox got drunk by it's husband with ethyl alcohol some dumbass left in the woods then when you're about to be born, a forest fire started thanks to the same dumbass and there you have a one hot smokng fox! It's five o'ckock, gotta get my needles! Seeya!

Tomo: Umm…see you too…Wait Fox-san! Look out for Fai-san with…a…fire………extinguisher. Never mind. Over here, is the spirit section. Emeraude-hime!

Emeraude: Oh Tomoyo-hime! What brings you here?

Tomo: The Hippies.

Emeraude: I see. I was brought here by Madonna. Sucks for you. Ahahahahaha!

Tomoyo: Ugh. Forget you! I'll just go back to the set. Umm,what happened?

Sakura: Tomoyo-hime!

Tomo: Sakura-chan! What's wrong?

Sakura: Souma-san is turning Syaoran-kun into a cookie to give Kurogane-san for him to eat! Help!

Syaoran: Eat Ammonia phosphate, you evil baker!

Souma melts into a pile of sugar

Kuro: Look at what've you done! You owe me cookies! And don't dare ask the mage to do it for you! And it's peanut butter!

Tomo: That's what happens to sugar-hyper creatures… (sits in one corner drinking tea)

Next please…

* * *

Hope ya liked that:) 


End file.
